Bets
by dabih
Summary: "'10 galleons if they do end up together sometime in the next seven years.' 'You're on.'" What happens when Dumbledore and McGonagall make a bet about whether two students will get together?


**Disclaimer: **Characters and world by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **This was inspired by a Tumblr post about ship wars in the staff room. *winks* They're a little OOC, I must warn you, though.

* * *

**First Year**

The weekly staff meeting that Professor Dumbledore would host _usually_ consisted of talk of troublesome students, points lost that week, which house was in the lead, grades, excreta, excreta. There was _usually_ no drama or discrepancies. They _usually_ took about 15 minutes and were dreadfully boring – but necessary.

That's why it came as something of a shock when Dumbledore introduced the topic he had been itching to get to that week.

It wasn't that large of a shock, considering it had caused frequent problems in classes. Two screaming students would do that. The whole school was talking about it, really. But still – it was unexpected.

"What do you think about it?" Dumbledore had asked, as innocently as possible, but Minerva McGonagall could catch his implications from his tone of voice. That and the incessant twinkling in his damned blue eyes seemed to intensify.

She pursed her lips (something that she did often), and said, "What are you implying, Albus?"

He just chuckled. McGonagall had to try very hard not to snap at him.

"I'm not implying anything," Dumbledore said simply. McGonagall knew better – after all, she had dealt with those miscreants called students long enough to know _much_ better.

Her eyes narrowed indefinably, and she arched an eyebrow (a feat she usually used on her most troublesome kids). "…I think that's it's a rather petty rivalry that never fails to distract from my teaching."

Some teachers agreed, like Professor Sinistra, but others disagreed.

"Oh, Minerva, lighten up; it's not like they're hurting anybody! They're just kids! I think it's kind of cute," said (or gushed) Professor Sprout.

"You might, but it's rather distracting when you're trying to teach and suddenly they start yelling at each other," McGonagall said sternly (she said everything sternly; it was a result of being a professor).

"Well, dear Lily is a sweet child… She doesn't seem like the kind to start fights with Mr. Potter. She's being provoked," Professor Slughorn said in favor of the small redheaded girl. McGonagall's lips pressed into a thin line; it was no secret that Slughorn loved playing favorites (it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she rather liked the young James Potter).

"No one _tells_ her to start screaming at every think he says," McGonagall defended. For a moment all the teachers were shocked, but they turned rather smug and knowing in less time. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Favoring Mr. Potter, are you?"

"Good heavens, no!" McGonagall was shocked that anyone would think that she had a soft spot for that little scoundrel. "He's a miscreant; him and Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew!"

Dumbledore just hummed in response, obviously disbelieving.

"Well, I wouldn't know – they're just first years now. Wait 'till they get into my class in 2 years, and I'll tell ya," Professor Vector said, looking rather bored with the conversation, seeing as she couldn't participate.

Professor Kettleburn and Professor Babbling nodded their agreement.

"What about you, Filius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Considering I've had to break up two – _loud_ – fights between them already, I don't quite fancy it," Professor Flitwick commented.

"Why are you so interested in this childish feud anyway?" McGonagall asked, searching for ulterior motives. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You can't possibly think there isn't something more to that – what did you call it – 'childish feud'?" Dumbledore asked not-so subtly. McGonagall's eyes narrowed impossibly further.

"Are you suggesting that this is simply a case of – of – hair-pulling? Because of a _crush_?" McGonagall asked, incredulous. Was this was Dumbledore wanted to talk about? Is he _crazy_?

"Not in so many words, but, yes, that is what I am saying," Dumbledore confirmed. McGonagall stood up in outrage. Dumbledore's eye twinkling seemed never-ending.

"They hate each other!" McGonagall said heatedly, determined to prove him wrong.

"Are you willing to bet on that, Minerva?"

To everyone's shock, McGonagall said, "Yes!"

"10 galleons if they do end up together sometime in the next seven years."

"You're on."

**Fifth Year**

"Have you noticed the change in Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, with an underlying hint of smugness. McGonagall glared at him.

"Is this why you called me to your office?" She asked angrily. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, you're not going to win the bet – she still hates him," McGonagall said finitely, as if this settled the matter.

"Does she really, though?"

"Yes!"

"…There's still two years left."

"You might as well give me the money now," McGonagall told him confidently.

**Seventh Year**

"Oh, and, Minerva?" Dumbledore said, when he ventured into McGonagall's office after her seventh year Gryffindor class.

"What?" She asked irritably. She, of course, had noticed the change in two of her students, who had just so happened to be holding hands the entire class period.

"10 galleons." Dumbledore held out a wrinkly hand. With a glare, McGonagall handed over the gallons. Satisfied, Dumbledore made his way out of the office, but before he was out, he heard a grumbling come from his deputy headmistress.

"I still think you cheated."


End file.
